Behind Final Fantasy 7
by Strife VII
Summary: A one shot look at the characters look on Final Fantasy 7


Behind final fantasy vii

"What did you think when you were asked to play a role in final fantasy 7?"

Sephiroth: well. I guess you could say I was surprised. I mean I went from being nothing and having absolutely no lively hood to being a millionaire. It was truly amazing.

Cloud:I was amazed actually, when square approached me on the deal, I was working for ikea...and that just was not working out. My boss was a prick and all my coworkers thought I was gay. So yeah, I was amazed that they wanted me of all people to play the lead role in final fantasy seven.

Cid:I was a bit sceptical at first because I had seen the realm reborn movie, and I knew nothing more about the series. Of course I had played the first game, but other than that nothing. When I got to the set the first day Sephiroth began giving me a tough time and I let him know. I said, Sephiroth I respect you, but if you disrespect me you better be able to &#%$ run, because I'll catch you. And...he didn't really talk to me much after that.

"What did you think when you first finished reading the script?"

Aeris: I was a bit pissed off really, but I learned to get over it. Turns out some people like me more than Tifa.

Sephiroth: to be truthful I was astonished that the characters were as deep and emotional as they were. And looking back on it now, I must say that when I first read the script... I cried.

"What is your favorite scene in the game? "

Cloud:Any one that I'm in.

Sephiroth: My favorite scene would have to be the scene where I look up and walk into the fire. I just got such a powerful feeling from that scene.

Barret: Sephiroth's fire scene.

"Would you want to be in any other final fantasies"

Cloud: No actually. Ive gotta say that seven is my final fantasy... Get it?...I made a joke!...I can do this shit too!

Barret:I must say that I would consider the offer but in the end I would probably end up declining the offer.

Cid:well being that I've been in every other I guess you can already answer that question.

"Do you have any regrets?"

Tifa:only one...choosing the costume I did. Do you have any idea how many messages from horny teens I get a day? Just Stop!

Redxiii:I don't actually have any regrets at all. The game was made and that was that.

Vincent:my only true regret was agreeing to play the character the way I did.

Sephiroth: Having to kill Aeris...I told them, I'm not gonna be able to do this, but a little word called fired was in play.

Aeris:being so mind numbingly nice.

"Sephiroth, what do you think of kefka?"

Sephiroth: personally I think he did a good job, but he could have done better.

"What was your reaction to the remake?"

Cloud:in total the crew and I have drank five hundred and seventy-three beers over it...I came in for a scene drunk and if there's a flaw in that scene... You know why.

Barret: I was more than thrilled to find out I was in the trailer, and even happier that we are gonna get full motion and less cheezy cut-scenes.

"What do you think of Sephiroth's theme song?"

Tifa:It's only annoying when he starts humming it

Cloud:once you listen to it enough and deal with Sephiroth singing it whenever he's around...you start to draw away from it.

Sephiroth: "humming first verse" I'm sorry what was the question?

Cid:one winged angel was a great peice by Obuo Nuemastu, and is known by almost every gamer...but I wasn't a big fan of it.

Aeris:"humming first verse" I'm sorry what?

"What would you change about the game?"

Tifa:I would change the highwind scene with cloud and I...why?...none of your business.

Cloud:I wouldn't change a thing...the game is flawless...just like me.

Sephiroth: I didn't necessarily like the way I abruptly descended into madness...I would have had myself gradually descend. Slowly... And painfully.

Zack: need I say more?

"Would you all live together?"

Cloud:we all ready live in my villa...what's more?

Sephiroth: Cloud snores...every...night

Barret: Cloud once got so hooked to his computer that we had to do unspeakable things to get him off.

Aeris:Oh I punished cloud...and I'll do it again.

Cloud:she attacked me with her staff!

"Thanks for the input. Is there anything you'd like to say to the fans?"

Cloud:thanks for playing the game! And thanks for reading

Sephiroth: Stay outta trouble!

Cid: Don't do drugs!

Aeris: be safe, and thanks for loving final fantasy!

Tifa: please stop sending me horny letters!...I'm looking at you Zack!

Zack: don't tell tifa about the letters!

Redxiii: Have a good day, good morning, good night, and sweet dreams!

Vincent: always see the positive side!

Yuffie: Remember don't read on a car ride...and you won't get sick!

All:Thanks for playing final fantasy seven!

 **yet another Final Fantasy seven post! I hope you enjoyed behind the fantasy! Chapter five of the rising crisis is coming this Sunday!**


End file.
